poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons and Krusty the clown join the group
Ryan: '''Who are you? '''Homer: '''I'm Homer J. Simpson. '''Bad Cop: It's nice to meet you, Homer. I'm Bad Cop. Homer: '''I know you. You're that Cop I saw you earlier, please don't arrest me. '''Bad Cop: Don't worry. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: I'm not going to arrest you. Homer: 'Phew. Thank you. Good Cop's face flip '''Ryan: '''So what do you want. '''Homer: '''I want to say thank you, for saving me from that Business guy. '''Cragger: '''You mean Lord Business? Yeah, your Welcome. And one more thing, Put some Pants on, I can see your Underwear. '''Homer: '''What do you mean? '''Sci-Ryan: '''Look down. Homer looks down at his underwear. '''Homer: '''Ahh! Where are my Pants!? '''Emmet: '(Laugh) You look exactly like Where are My Pants Guy. 'Homer: '''That's not Funny. '''Emmet: '''Sorry. Mat'au: '''So are you coming for our Adventures? '''Homer: Yes. I got my wife and kids with me. Meg: '''Okay. Go get them. '''Homer: '''I will. He ran off to see his Wife and Kids '''Eris: '''He still care about his Family, right? '''Crash: '''Yeah. Homer is heading back to his House to tell his Wife and his Kids, and then he saw his House Destroyed '''Homer: '''Sweet Merciful Neptune! My House! '''Marge: '''Homer! You're Okay! And where are you pants? '''Homer: '''You don't want know, about what happen to my Pants. '''Bart: It's a good thing I saved a spare for you, Dad. Homer: '''Thanks, boy. He put on his Spare Pants '''Lisa: '''Dad. What happen in Springfield? '''Bad Cop: I'll tell you. Micro Managers happen. Marge: '''Who are you? '''Bad Cop: '''I'm Bad Cop. Bad Cop's face flip '''Good Cop: '''I'm Good Cop. '''Lisa: '''Nice to meet you. '''Homer: '''What are you doing, Bad Cop? '''Good Cop: I'm introducing myself, Homer. Homer: '''I meant why are you following me for? '''Good Cop: I'm just trying to tell you where I am. Homer: You're in Springfield. Bad Cop face flips Bad Cop: Thanks for telling me, Homer. You want to come along with my friends. Homer: '''So where are your Friends? '''Bad Cop: '''At the Park, waiting for you and your family. '''Homer: '''Oh, I see. '''Marge: '''So what do you want from us? '''Bad Cop: I want you to help us in this quest. Bart: '''A Quest!? Cool! Can we go with them Mum? '''Marge: It's is alright with me and your father? Bart: '''Yes. '''Marge: '''Well... Okay, We're coming with you. I'll go get my Microphone and Maggie. '''Lisa: '''I'll get my Saxophone and my Book. '''Bart: '''I'll get my Shakeboard and my Slingshot. And even Krusty. At the park. '''Tino: So what did they say? Bad Cop: They said they're going to join us on our quest. Sunset Shimmer: Alright let's go. They jumped into the vortex portal. Meanwhile at Foundation Prime. Joker has comes out of the Portal El Jefe: Hi, Joker. What's wrong with your head? Joker: '''Got whack from a Wizard and a Bandicoot. '''Scorm: '''Does it hurt? '''Joker: '''A little. '''Lord Vortech: Cortex. Can you fetch an icepack for this poor guy? Cortex':' Okay. (walks backwards to get it) Lord Vortech: We've got the element that's what counts. So what happen Joker? Joker: Well. I was fighting Batman and his friends. And then they stole this shiny thing I found. '''Lord Vortech: '''Chance meetings and setbacks to your petty pilfering do not concern me. We have the Foundation Element, that is all that matters. '''Joker: '''Trust me, if you underestimate the creped Crusader, you'll end up getting battered. Meanwhile back to our Heroes Our Heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Gandalf, Owen Grady, Bad Cop, Laval and His Friends has comes out of the Gateway '''Gateway Keeper: '''There it is. The Chroma Keystone, Now we're Talkin'. '''Batman: '''Let's see what this one can do. The Keystone put back to the Gateway